


Orange Juice

by ChettaDrabbles (KOranges)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Just me trying to be funny, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOranges/pseuds/ChettaDrabbles
Summary: Sam Wilson just wanted to eat breakfast. Why was that so much to ask?





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "The gods are smiling down on me right now"
> 
> Each of these drabbles are inspired by a prompt I received during an eight month long writing challenge. I'll only be sharing my favorites but every Tuesday & Thursday and I'll post a new one.

Sam glared over the breakfast table. This was his house. This was an outrage. An insult of gargantuan proportions. He hadn’t even had coffee yet. He was staring at his empty plate with sleep still making his eyes feel fluffy. He hadn’t been awake for more than fifteen minutes. There were probably wars raged over smaller slights than this. He had half a mind to declare one right now in his own pocket sized kitchen. Instead he took a deep breath and eyed his temporary roommates. 

There had been a glass of orange juice by his plate five minutes before. 

There was not a glass of orange juice by his plate now. 

“Did you take my OJ?” He asked. Steve looked away but Sam caught the smirk. 

“Nope.” Bucky stared at him over a tall, full glass of orange juice. Sam glowered. 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked him coolly. He settled for milk. 

“Yup.” Bucky grinned and took a casual sip from the glass. It had an Army logo on it. 

“Ok. If that’s how it’s going to be.” Sam felt his eye twitch slightly. 

They ate slowly. Sam had cooked a gigantic breakfast. He had gotten the habit of it on Sunday mornings. It was a tradition. Like him having a glass of orange juice with his coffee and bacon. And now he had one of those three. Because the bacon had disappeared before he got the table and, for some reason, his glass of orange juice had disappeared from his spot in front of the table. 

“Are we sure Hydra didn’t just give him back?” Sam asked. “Maybe they burned the whole place to the ground to get rid of him.” 

Steve scoffed. “Sam.”

“Poof.” Sam mimed an explosion dramatically and adopted an alarmingly deep and terrible accent. It didn’t quite sound like any one country, just vaguely Eastern European. “He’s your problem now, assholes.” 

“They sounded decidedly more Russian than that.” Bucky told him with a mouth full of eggs. 

“Bucky.” Steve swatted at him but Bucky dodged it, snagging a piece of bacon from his plate. 

“And we did do most of the burning.” Sam reasoned. “It’s too bad we missed you.” 

“Sam.” Steve scolded warningly. But both Bucky and Sam snickered. 

“I’d send him back to Hydra if it meant I got my breakfast food back.” Sam told Steve seriously. 

"You'd really sell me out for that?" Bucky questioned, mock wounded. Sam snorted. 

"I would sell you out for a half-eaten box of stale Fruit Loops." He deadpanned. Bucky laughed while Steve reprimanded him yet again. Their referee was turning a brilliant shade of red while the other two laughed. Sam snagged the glass of orange juice from in front of Bucky, dodging his hands and ignoring his protests. 

“Mine.” Sam pointed at the glass. 

“But I wanted it.” Bucky whined jokingly. He made grabby hands at the glass but didn’t move. 

“Mine.” Sam repeated. 

“There wasn’t any more in the fridge.” Bucky shrugged. 

“And you can’t go get more?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know how your fancy-dancy 21st century grocery shops work.” Bucky raised his hands. The metal once glinted slightly in the light. “How do I know what they sell?” 

“Because it’s orange juice?” Sam suggested. 

“I’ll go get some from the store this afternoon.” Steve interrupted their banter. 

“Oh, hallelujah. Someone’s going to make more orange juice appear in the fridge.” Bucky teased. He turned to Sam. “See? Magic.” 

“I’ll even get two bottles.” Steve told them. 

“Praise Jesus.” Bucky raised his hands as if in prayer. 

“The gods are smiling down on us right now.” Sam agreed, matching Bucky’s prayerful stance. 

“Y’all are assholes.” Steve grumbled. Bucky and Sam both laughed at him as he pouted. 

Sam woke up the next morning, sore but feeling a lot more relaxed. He trudged into the kitchen and yanked open the fridge to find that it had been filled- as in stocked to the brim with all the other food and drinks taken out to make room- with orange juice. Gallons upon gallons of orange juice. Taped to one of the bottles was Steve’s neat scrawl. 

_I hope you both drown in it. ___


End file.
